Together Forever - Soul x Maka
by indiangirl13
Summary: To a normal person, Maka is an outgoing, cheery, hard-working student. But to Maka, she can feel herself changing. With everything weighing upon her shoulders, she figures it would be best for everybody if she stepped aside from their lives. How will Soul help Maka patch herself together? (Soul x Maka) (MaSo) (SoMa)
1. Chapter 1: Stress

**What's up guuuuyyyysss! Sooooo, I know that Soul Eater came out a while ago, but I'm so into it, I've just been bingeing it instead of updating my Voltron story. Soooo, this is a new story, and I might make a sequel as well, (if I feel like it). I might also later make a MaKi story so stay tuned. Btw, if you didn't read the title, this is a MaSo story, (Maka x Soul)**

 **ALSO, this is set right after they set Medusa free, since I haven't watched anything after that. Sry if the storyline seems a bit off.**

* * *

Maka sighed as she flopped face down onto her bed. She hadn't even bothered to take off her shoes and had gotten light footprints over the floor. Actually, if you walked into the apartment, you could track where Maka had gone, which was straight to her bedroom.

Ever since Professor Stein had disappeared, she and Soul had been searching, and it was getting to her. Sure, they went out during the day, but she was never getting enough sleep. She always woke up in the middle of the night if she heard something, and would spend the rest of the night paranoid about it. Nobody had noticed though; she had asked Blair about something to cover up her dark under eyes, and Blair had happily let her know where the best makeup shop was.

But to say Maka was tired was an understatement.

She was beyond exhausted. She felt like a taut rubber band; like she could snap at any second. She wasn't sure if Soul had noticed, though she doubted that he had. He had been hanging out with Kid and Black Star a lot more lately, and Soul usually slept over at whomever's house they were at.

She wasn't really sure how to feel about it.

But she knew that it was definitely putting a strain on their relationship. It was becoming harder and harder to use Witch Hunter and even match their soul wavelengths. It felt like the time when they had to fight against Free, but it just wasn't ending. The stress was getting to her; she knew it was.

Maka slowly got up from her bed. It was her night to make dinner, though she wasn't even sure if Soul was coming home tonight.

She looked down at the floor, and also added cleaning the floors to her mental checklist. She kicked off her shoes, not bothering to notice where they went.

She walked over to the fridge and examined what was in it. Slowly, she pulled out the cheese, bread, and butter.

She shut the fridge with a soft _thud!_ And heated up a pan on the stove. Her mind went on autopilot; she had made grilled cheese sandwiches hundreds of times.

Maka's mind started to wander.

Now that she thought about it, did Kid and Black Star even trust her?

 _Probably not._ She knew exactly why. It was what Soul was always telling her. Maka always knew it, but she just never really acknowledged it until now.

She was stubborn, impatient, mean, a bookworm, the list went on and on.

When she, Black Star, and Kid were practicing Soul Residence as a group, and she and Black Star had gotten into an argument, Maka knew something had been up with Professor Stein. He seemed off somehow, but Maka had been busy worrying about her own problems, so she didn't notice. If he had paid more attention, maybe she could have helped him.

Maybe he wouldn't be gone.

Maybe it was _her_ who needed to leave.

If she was gone, Soul could get a stronger meister; somebody who could actually keep up with him.

If she was gone, Kid and Black Star would get a stronger teammate who would compliment their abilities.

If she had left before, somebody would have noticed something was wrong with Professor Stein and maybe he would still be here.

If she had left, Soul wouldn't have that scar, since his meister would be able to protect themselves.

Before she knew it, Maka was sitting at the counter, with a grilled cheese in her hands. She looked down and then looked back up. She put the sandwich in her mouth, and then wrinkled her nose.

Why was it salty?

Maka put the sandwich down, suddenly aware of the liquid running down her cheeks, and dripping onto her sandwich.

Maka lifted the sandwich back up to her mouth and took another bite.

It was then that she noticed that she had made two sandwiches.

Soul wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

Maka put her sandwich on her plate and stared at it. She pushed the plate forward and laid her head down onto the counter.

Tomorrow. She would leave.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Maka felt herself being shifted around, and she groggily opened her eyes. It was probably really late, and really dark. She felt herself being carried somewhere.

"Soul?" She whispered.

"Mmm." She closed her eyes and let herself rest her head against his chest.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._ Soul's heartbeat. Maka normally wouldn't let herself be seen in such a weak state, but Soul was the only one she felt comfortable with. She let herself relish this time with him. Soon he would forget about her and be happy and get stronger with another meister. A better meister.

She assumed that they reached her room, and Soul gently laid her down on her bed.

When he went to leave, she lightly grabbed the back of his shirt. He froze.

Just this one time, she would be selfish.

"Stay. Please." She murmured. Soul sighed, and he turned back. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as her climbed into bed with her.

"This is so uncool y'know."

Maka smiled against his chest, and felt her heartbeat increase.

It was going to be so hard letting him go.

But you know what they say.

If you love somebody, you need to let them go.

* * *

 **EEK this is so bad and rushed but i promise the next chapters will be better. As always, reviews are appreciated, soooooo yeah. BUUUUEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Thanks to Guest and AngelofNightmare6666 for reviewing. Responses are on the bottom!**

Maka groaned as light filtered in through her windows, also blinding her in the process. A headache pounded through her head, and she realized that she hadn't taken out her pigtails.

Her hand landed on something that crinkled, and Maka looked.

 _A note._

Then Maka remembered that she had asked Soul to sleep with her last night.

A light pink dusted her cheeks as she examined the letter.

It was definitely Soul's chicken scratch, not that hers was any better.

 _I went out._

 _-Soul :)_  
Maka smiles slightly at the note, how it was just so... Soul. The chicken scratch, the little smiley face next to his name. She figured she would owe him an explanation when he came home and realized she was gone.  
Well, she doubted he would notice anyways, but still.  
It was nice to think that somebody actually cared, even if only for a second.  
Maka got out of bed lazily, and took two hairties from her desk and neatly put her hair into perfectly even pigtails.  
She quickly put on her clothing, and got out a light blue duffel bag from her closet.  
The duffel bag was worn out and beat up. Dirt stains were spotted throughout the bag, but although it wasn't pretty, her mother had given it to her before she went away.  
Now that she thought about it, her mother hadn't sent her a postcard since before they defeated the Kishin.  
She was slightly worried, but Maka was sure that she could track down her mother.  
Then they could travel together.  
And be normal.  
Maka stuffed random things into the bag. Things like clothing, toiletries, her favorite books, were all things carelessly stuffed into the duffel bag.  
Maka looked around her room for something else she might need, and then remembered the emergency wad of cash she always kept hidden in her secret floorboard, along with her emergency credit card.  
The only person who knew about it was Soul.  
Maka sighed, and opened it, took the cash out, then closed it again.  
But then she thought.  
Maka sat down at her desk, and began writing.  
 _Soul,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I will be gone._  
 _But don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. Not that you would blame yourself anyways._  
 _You need a stronger meister, somebody who can keep up with you._  
 _Probably somebody prettier too._  
 _I love you, but I know that feeling can't be reciprocated._  
 _It wouldn't be possible._  
 _Please don't come after me; I've already made my decision._  
 _Goodbye Soul,_  
 _Maka_ ❤️  
She sat at the desk, toying with the letter, and eventually dealing it into an envelope.  
 _Am I doing the right thing?_  
Maka shooed away her doubt; she knew it was the right decision, no matter what anybody else thought. Soul needed this, and it was her job as his meister...no... _former_ meister...to make him a Death Scythe.  
And in order to do that, somebody else needed to step in because she couldn't do it.  
She wasn't good enough.  
And for once in her life, she was fine with that.  
If Soul was going to be happy; then she was going to make the best of her situation.  
Maka opened the floorboard where she would hide her money; Soul knew about it, maybe he would check.  
Or maybe not.  
Maybe he wouldn't even notice that she was gone. Maybe he would be too busy with some other girl to pay attention to whether or not she was even there.  
Maka sighed, then covered up the floorboard. She checked though her bag, making she sure that had everything that she needed.  
Her phone was slipped into her pocket, and ticket was booked.  
She was going to Italy.  
She sling her duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked out of her room. She closed the door, then grabbed some granola bars and bars of chocolate.  
Chocolate would always be needed in situations like this.  
Maka walked out the apartment, closing the door on her past, and walking into the future.  
-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-  
Maka walked into the airport, and breathed a load of airport smell. She wrinkled her nose, then took in the sight of so many people.  
"Hey, move it will ya?" Maka turned back and noticed a line of people behind her trying to get in, but she was blocking the way.  
"Sorry!" She quickly scurried forward, embarrassed by her actions.  
Maka wandered around the airport, trying to find her flight.  
Then she finally saw it.  
"Let's go and do this!"  
-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-  
Soul glumly walked home, hands folded behind his head.  
Maka.  
He couldn't get her off his mind, and sleeping with her certainly didn't help. (Not like that you dirty minded people!)  
The sun was starting to set, painting a myriad of colors across the sky.  
Well, it looked nice until you looked at the actual sun, trying to keep its eyes open.  
The whole day, Soul had had this feeling in the pit of his stomach; he felt like something was wrong, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.  
He sighed as his and Maka's apartment came into view.  
She would probably be in there, reading a book.  
Then he would walk in and she was chop him with her book and chastise him for not telling her when he would be home.  
Soul put his keys into the lock, and then was surprised when he found it unlocked.  
Maka never left the door unlocked.  
Soul swung the door open, and looked around.  
Nothing really out of the ordinary.  
Except for Maka.  
"Maka!" No response.  
"Maka?" No response.  
Now Soul was starting to get worried. Maka usually always answered him. He walked over to her room, and knocked.  
"Maka?" He still didn't hear anything, not even a shuffle of blankets or breathing.  
"I'm coming in!" Soul slowly opened the door and looked inside.  
It was virtually empty.  
Her dresser drawers were left open, with most of the clothing gone.  
Her bed was still a mess, and his note was on the floor.  
Soul began to think the worst.  
He opened the floorboard that Maka had, cursing silently when he saw that the money was gone.  
Then he looked again, and saw a letter.  
He quickly grabbed the letter, and ripped open the top of it.  
He fumbled around with the letter inside, and finally got it open.  
 _Soul,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I will be gone._  
 _But don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. Not that you would blame yourself anyways._  
 _You need a stronger meister, somebody who can keep up with you._  
 _Probably somebody prettier too._  
 _I love you, but I know that feeling can't be reciprocated._  
 _It wouldn't be possible._  
 _Please don't come after me; I've already made my decision._  
 _Goodbye Soul,_  
 _Maka_ ❤️

Soul sat there, rereading the letter over and over again.

 _...somebody who can keep up with you._

 _...but I know the feeling can't be reciprocated._

Soul felt tears streaming down his face, and even though he knew it, he didn't bother to wipe them away and instead watched as they dripped onto the paper. He crumpled the paper in his hands, and tossed it somewhere behind him.

 _Damn you Maka. Why didn't you talk to me? I would have told you. Told you that I loved you. And now you're gone._

Soul made a decision.

No, he wasn't going to accept this.

He was going to find Maka, and he was going to bring her home.

A/n: Oof, I'm back! I hope you guys liked this chapter, next one will be up soon!

Here are the review responses:

Guest: Awwww this makes me smile so much! Thanks so much, it means a lot!

AngelofNightmare6666: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
